


Meeting a Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Leaving home and everything behind

After having a very strong argument/discussion with her other roommates, Animeika stomped off angrily to the room that she shared with one of her friends that she knew from elementary school. *I just can't do this anymore.* She thought to herself while packing her suitcase. Half expecting one of the other more level-headed mates to come inside and try and talk her out of doing this, Animeika wasn't very surprised at all when no one came into the room to at least *try* and talk with her before she left. *I guess that's that, then.* One guy, Gerry, poked his head in to remind her to leave the keys behind when she left.

Exhaling exasperatedly, which blew her bangs up and out of her hazel-brown eyes. "Yea, sure. I'll do just that, Gerry." She muttered under her breath as she closed the suitcase and took one last look around her at the room and everything that she was leaving behind. She was now glad that she left her pets with her family back home.


	2. Meeting the good Doctor Strange

After heading towards the subway and claiming a seat, a very sad and weary girl ran the last volatile and angry conversation through her mind trying to figure out just where the *whole* thing went so horribly wrong while at the same time keeping one ear cocked to the overhead speaker to listen to the stops and other places during her ride and also making sure that she didn't accidently look too long at the other passengers' faces in case they thought that she was staring at them which would cause all sorts of trouble that she wasn't ready for or accidently started. *What did I do or say to cause everything to just explode like that? Oh if only Kyle had been there, he would've known exactly what to say to smooth the ruffled feathers.* Animeika thought sadly, while blowing her bangs out of her eyes and reaching up to wipe a lone tear away from her cheek. Hearing the announcer call out the last stop, she picked up her bags and made it out of the station and out of the other passengers' way to check her map to see just how much further she had to go. *Oh, it looks like I'm here. Guess I'd better find a safe place to spend the night.* Animeika thought tossing her duffle bag over her shoulder. *Hello Greenwich Village and a new start, hopefully* Meanwhile not very far off...Doctor Strange was in another part of the village fighting off enemies along with a few of the Avengers team. "Thanks for the assistance." He called out as they left. Sensing a newcomer to his domain, Stephen landed and saw a young girl sitting down on his front steps, her bags settled around her legs, looking or studying a map very intently totally unaware of her new surroundings. "Hello, there, Young one. Might I be of some assistance?" He called out cautiously so as not to startle or frighten her away like a wild animal. "Yea, I'm looking for a safe place to stay for tonight.. maybe for a bit longer as I've been travelling for a while and a bit tired but can't travel any further right now." She said sadly almost near tears as Animeika glanced up at the tall male speaking to her. "How about you stay here for tonight and we will worry about tomorrow then?" "That would be wonderful, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

After picking up her bag and tossing the duffel bag over her shoulder, Animeika turned around and glanced at the odd-looking two-story building of which said steps that she'd sat at just a few moments ago. "Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum, Young one." Doctor Strange said after just barely touching the front doors. Walking inside, the doors closed on their own and candles began to automatically light themselves to give the interior a warm, welcoming glow. "Wow! This is *quite* a place you have here, Sir." Animeika commented after whistling in surprise as she turned around slowly in a circle, to take in everything that she could see.

The very unique interior of the building made her forget briefly just for a few moments her hurt feelings and sadness but the girl knew that soon the memories would hit her and she didn't know how long she'd be able to keep her feelings numb and turned off before it all came crashing down and drowned her in her tears again. "How about we place your things in this room here and I'll give you a grand tour. After all, I don't always get visitors here and from the sadness in your eyes, you look like you could use a friend right about now." Stephen said as he placed a large warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently before removing it. "My name is Doctor Strange and you are?" "I'm Animeika. Its nice to meet you, Doctor Strange and you're right I could definetly use a friend right about now as all of mine just kicked me out."


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the young girl say that made him feel sad and curious as to just *why* she said that. *I am sure that Animeika'll tell me when she feels ready to.* Stephen thought glancing over his shoulder at her. *Her sadness is coming off of her in waves, I am afraid that it'll drown her when she's alone.* "Here we are, Animeika. Feel free to make this your room for as long as you wish to stay. I have some work that I need to take of, but call me when you're ready for the grand tour." 

 

"I will, and thanks again Doctor." Animeika replied as she turned into the doorway to see a full size bed sitting in the middle of the room and a huge closet where she began to unpack her bags and hang up her clothes on the racks to get some, if not all of the wrinkles out then put the suitcase on the floor of the closet pushing it towards the back wall to keep it out of the way then unpacked her duffelbag placing her favorite stuffed animal in the center of the bed. *Now, at least I have *someplace* to call home...at least for a little while.* She thought taking a look around her new room. 

"Doctor, I'm ready for that grand tour, now." The young girl called out from the doorway that she didn't want to move too far away from just in case she got lost in between here and where ever he was at the moment.

Meanwhile in the Study, Stephen used his skills that the Ancient One had taught him how to tap into and use so very long ago back when he was with his Teacher. Pulling himself up and out of his meditation, he heard Animeika's voice call out to him relaying the message that she was ready for her tour. "I'll be right there, Animeika."


	5. Chapter 5

While Animeika and Stephen went on the grand tour of his Sanctum Sanctorum, back at her old home, Kyle had just returned from his trip out of town happily to show Animeika, who he nicknamed Meiks the pictures from his outing. "Hey, Meiks, I'm home. Where *are* you kid?" He called out looking everywhere hoping to find her as she liked to play a playful little game of 'Come and Find Me' with him, which he also enjoyed immensely. "Has anyone seen her?" He asked glancing at everyone's face and when no one either looked up from what they were doing or replied to him, Kyle knew that something was up. 

"Alright, Kyle. Fine, if you want to know, I'll tell you." Gerry replied getting up and tossing his book down angrily on the sofa. "We all got sick of her being here and how you completely doted on her and spent more time with her than you did with everyone else so we told her to pack up her belongings and leave but we made sure that she left her keys behind so that she couldn't come back in. We don't know or care where she went either." Pete commented also. "Well, of course I doted and spent more time on and with her. I've known her much longer than I've known *any* of you." Kyle replied just as angry as they were. "She didn't deserve being treated the way she was by any of you. I should've come home much sooner." *I just hope that she's found a safe place to stay somewhere.* 

"Can we see your pictures from your trip, Kyle?" Sammy asked him quietly. "No. I don't feel like sharing them right now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go unpack and be alone for awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

Once the tour was finished including a shelf of books that she'd be able to read for when he was out taking care of the enemies that came from other worlds and realms both with and without the Avengers help, he lead them both into the kitchen to create an easy dinner for them and something for Animeika to get some food into her system as he wasn't sure just when she'd had her last meal or if she'd managed to eat anything on her trip. "Animeika, how about giving me a hand here?" He asked to make her feel welcome and more comfortable with him. "Sure, Doctor. I like to help. What do you need me to do?" She asked coming over to assist him with whatever he needed help with. 

After eating a filling meal of which she had seconds of and taking care of the dishes, he escorted her back to her room so that she could change and get ready for bed. "Thanks for the tour and dinner, Doctor. I enjoyed them both." "If you should need me for anything at all during the night, Young One, just call. I'll hear you. I'll also leave the hallway light on until you become more acclimated to your new surroundings." Stephen told her with a nod. "I will and thanks again, Doctor." 

 

Back over at the house, Kyle, who still hadn't forgotten or forgiven his friends for doing to her what they did had his dinner by himself making sure to have as little contact with them as possible or if he did have to have contact made sure that it was as brief as it could be.


	7. Chapter 7

That night after getting into bed and cuddling up with her sleep companion, the events from the past twenty-four hours caught up with her and once her eyes closed finally caused her defenses to shatter like a dam underneath the onslaught of emotion which beckoned the tears to fall of their own accord, soaking both her pillow and sleep animal. Feeling a huge wave of sadness come from his guest from the room that she was staying in nearly brought him to tears himself even though a few sparkled in his blue eyes. *I was afraid that this would happen.* He thought "Doctor.." He heard her call out in a voice swamped with tears. 

Heading towards her room, he entered and noticed that though her eyes were closed in slumber her tears managed to slip out from underneath the closed lids. *I was afraid that this would happen* He thought as he made his way to the side of her bed and carefully noticed where her legs were before he sat down on it. "Young One.. Animeika.. I'm here." He said as he reached over and carefully placed a hand on her hair running it down in a comforting caress. Feeling the soothing touch, she awoke and through her blurry vision she saw him and blinking more tears away leaned into his touch as he collected her into his arms, hugging her. 

"That's it, let it out, Little One." Stephen murmured softly while tightening his embrace on her with one arm and continued to caress her with the other one carefully wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Shhh...I'm here." Humming a soft tune under his breath, he waited patiently until she was more in control of herself before she began to talk to him about it. "I got into a huge fight with my roommates..they..they kicked me out. They told me to leave my keys then made me leave." She said her breathing coming in hiccups but slowly calming down.

Once he knew the whole story and how she wound up in his domain, he leaned down placing a soft kiss to her temple then muttered a few words to help her sleep untroubled by any other memories..she'd still have them, but they wouldn't be as sharp in her mind to help her move on with her life.


	8. Chapter 8

One day late in the afternoon, Animeika sat comfortably on the floor with one of the books from the bookshelf that Stephen said that it was okay for her to read from, she looked over the top and watched him for a bit as he worked out before going back to her book. Feeling a silly thought enter her mind then turn into a fun and playful idea, causing her to grin at it. "Hey, Doc, have you ever had a back massage before?" She asked him as he stopped his workout to grab a sip of his drink. 

"No, Ani..I can't say that I ever have had a massage of any sort before. If your offering, however, I'll gladly take you up on your offer, though." He replied nodding. "Where would you like me to sit?" "Cool, how about on the couch, then." She suggested indicating the sofa in front of the fire with a slight tilt of her head as she got up off of the floor and put the book on the nearest end table to it. Seeing the couch that she nodded at, he walked over to it and sat down on it facing the fire while she sat close behind him and rubbing the palms of both hands briskly together to warm them, she placed them on his bare shoulders and began the massage. Hearing the sounds, soft noises and a small shiver of pleasure that ran through him indicated that he was really enjoying it. "Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked lowering his head slightly to give her better access to his neck and shoulders. "Kyle taught me how to a long time ago." Taking a quick glance at his face and noticing that his eyelids started to droop slightly, she decided to be a little playful. *Don't want him to fall asleep on me* She thought mischeiviously. Carefully she slowly changed her tactic and began to lower her fingers until they just barely danced along his sides and up under his arms. Caught off-guard, Stephen began to feel a few small giggles well up from deep inside until he was laughing outright and then found that he couldn't stop. "Ani..you..little..imp" He said interspersed between laughing helplessly under her soft touch sending him deeper into laughter as she playfully discovered all of his ticklish spots and filed them away for a later time.


	9. Chapter 9

After stopping and watching Stephen calm down from his very sneaky tickle-attack that he'd gone through, he wiped away the laughter induced tears that appeared making his vision slightly blurry, he raised an eyebrow and glanced over his left shoulder to see Ani reaching over to grab her book that she'd just been reading a few moments before her little playful plan went into effect. 

*Two can play at *this*game.* He thought. Acting like he was stretching his arms out, Stephen reached over and with the hand that was closest to her decided to put a little payback plan into action and using the hand that was furthest away, made a small gesture with his fingers, creating a few feathers out of energy and just before he used it as he wasn't sure if it would have the same effect as real feathers would, he glanced over at Ani calmly reading her book. "Hey Ani, are you ticklish?" Stephen questioned getting her attention and just as she glanced over at him, he zapped her with his little energy experiment, catching the young girl totally off-guard. "Ahh..Doc.." She squeaked, giggling then laughing full out as the feathers caught her quite unawares. "Stephen.." Ani squealed his name as the energy feathers moved all over and sneaking down her shirt, socks, and around her sides getting her back. Between his fingers and his energy feathers, she was laughing quite hard. Seeing and hearing her reactions, got him laughing again in response. "Yep..I'd say that you're quite ticklish.

Deciding that she'd had enough, he stopped and let her catch her breath. Getting up off of the couch, he walked over to the cooler and brought back a water bottle for each of them. Sitting back down, she glanced over at him curiously. "Stephen, how...how did you create those feathers? I'd love to learn how to do that..that is if you'd be willing to teach me?" Ani queried


End file.
